Nada eh por acaso
by mamamamry
Summary: Saori foi seguestrada por pessoas em sua escola...Seiya a procura...Saori sem nd pra fazer pensa em seus grandes amigos...Lá vem o pato patati pata colah...texto para Bianca Potter e Pri Gilmore,Pri Feliz Aniversario
1. O Sonho

Nada eh por acaso

De olhos fechados sentia a brisa pasar por ela , mas também sentia um calor confortante , pegram seu rosto e encostou seus lábios , ela dava espaço para a explorarem sua boca

Sentia o gosto de menta, sentia o calor da pessoa que a beijava , segurava sua cintura e a puxava cada vez mais perto , sentia paz e vontade de ficar ali pra sempre

Depois de 2 minutos sentindo isso tudo , paz,alegria, harmonia etc, eles se separam ,abrindo os olhos devagarzinho ela vê dois olhos na cor chocolate q há deixava sem fôlego

A pessoa se aproximava de novo ela fecha seus olhos , sentia a respiração dele perto de seu rosto e cada vez mais perto...

-Senhorita Saori esta na hora de levantar seu avo a espera,e você ira se atrasar -pra aula se demorar pra falar com ele

-Há bom dia Tatsumi , já vou avisar o meu avô q eu já desço

-Sim senhorita

-Então va...

Tatsumi sai de seu quardo ela volta a pensar no sonho era tão real era como se ela vive-se ele , daí ela se lembra de falar com seu avo e sai correndo

Ela chega atrasada na escola como sempre...(saori atrasada?to maluca)

Notas da autora:

Olá essa eh minha primeira fic ela eh curtinha por que eh o começo vai vim mais coisas por ai

Quem será o dono do olho cor de chocolate?

Há me mandem Reviews me contem o q acharam do começo

Se gostar ou naum me avise assim eu tento mudar ta

Bjs Mary


	2. O Dono Dos Olhos

Saori não tirava aqueles olhos da cabeça,não sabia quem era,na verdade nem fazia idéia de quem eram,só sabia que eram lindos e encantadores,que ela queria muito encontrar o dono deles,porque estava começando a sentir algo que nunca sentira antes,algo mágico,que só quem ama mesmo sabe.Naquele dia Saori teve que ir até a biblioteca buscar um livro para um trabalho de escola,Um trabalho sobre um assunto qualquer,naquele momento aquilo pra ela não interessava.Em meio a livros,ela se depara com algo que não esperava...Aqueles olhos!

Sim! Eram eles,tenho certeza! (pensou Saori)

Finalmente...eu os encontrei! (pensou feliz Saori)

Só podia ver os olhos através da estante dos livros.Nada mais ela viu,só notou os cabelos castanhos,como os olhos.Quando deu por si,ele já não estava mais lá.Não podia acreditar,correu por toda a biblioteca para procurá-lo mas não encontrou...Então resolveu ir até a porta de saída,talvez ele tenha saído.

Que decepção...Não conseguira encontrá-lo.Seus olhos se entristeceram,pois pensara que as chances de vê-lo novamente seria 1 em 1 milhão,já que a escola onde estudava era muito grande.Nem mesmo sequer sabia se ele estudava lá,ou se estava apenas de passagem...

Saori voltou pra aula triste e seus amigos perceberam sua tristeza,qualquer um veria que aquela garota tão linda estava triste.

O que foi Saori? (pergunta Shiryu)

É que cara é essa?(pergunta Hyoga)

Nada...(Só conseguia proferir esta palavra)

Já haviam se passado 1 mês desde que vira aqueles olhos castanhos e neste tempo todo não havia o encontrado mais.,Já estava perdendo as esperanças de vê-lo novamente,mas algo dentro dela dizia para continuar em frente.Então um dia ela estava passando por um corredor,em direção a biblioteca,quando ao longe alguém vem vindo de encontro a ela.Sem perceber a presença da pessoa em sua direção ela nem olha para o lado,quando esta pessoa lhe pergunta:Você sabe se a biblioteca está aberta?

Quando ela olha a pessoa pra responder,acaba tendo uma surpresa que jamais imaginava...Sim,era ele mesmo,o dono dos olhos castanhos,estava certa de eram eles,pois nunca os esquecera desde que os viu.Mas agora ela podia apreciá-lo por completo,pois finalmente estava vendo o seu rosto.Ele é um rapaz que tem uma linda pele,tão morena e suave,e seus olhos expressavam,pureza e encanto.Por um momento Saori só conseguia olhá-o,nada mais,nenhuma palavra,era como se as palavras não saíssem de sua boca.Estava paralizada,com aquele encontro.

Oiiii,você está bem? (pergunta o rapaz)

Quando se dá por si,começa a dizer algumas coisas,mas meio confusa,porque seu coração acelerava muito,estava quase tendo um infarto,até seu rosto já estava ficando vermelho.

É...hã...e-e-eu,eh...a...bom...é que,bem...(Saori)

Ei...calma garota,o que acontece com você?

Está com algum problema? (o rapaz pergunta,segurando nos braços de Saori).

Na...na...não,é que...bem...eu...é...bom a biblioteca é ali ó. (apontando para a biblioteca).

Sim...eu sei que é ali,mas quero saber se ela ainda está aberta.

Oh...s-s-s-sim,ela...ela ainda está aberta. (o Rosto de Saori agora está mais vermelho do que uma cereja).

Ah,obrigado,mas...tem certeza de que está bem? (pergunta o rapaz)

S-s-s-sim,estou...(Saori saí correndo e tropeça sem querer)

Ei,cuidado! (Rapaz)

Nisso Shiryu aparece e ajuda Saori a se levantar.

Cuidado Saori,olha por onde anda! (Shiryu)

Ai...ai.sim Shiryu,eu o farei. (Saori)

Hã...Shiryu?

É você?(Pergunta o rapaz)

Sim...sou eu,SEYA? (responde Shiryu)

Sim,sou eu,como vai amigo?(responde Seya)

Os dois se abraçam e começam a conversar.Saori agora já sabe o nome dele...Seya...Que nome lindo,não podia ser melhor.Pensava Saori,enquanto observava os dois conversando,nunca imaginava que Shiryu o conhecia,mas agora percebera que talvez seu amado poderia ficar mais perto dela do que imaginava.Saiu correndo,feliz pelos corredores da escola,cantarolando,como se tivesse visto um passarinho verde,ou tivese comido tudo que tem direito,sem engordar.Estava muito feliz.

Essa garota tem algum problema? (Perguntou Seya)

Não,não...que eu saiba não? Por? (Responde Shiryu)

Sei lá...ela ficou estranha depois que eu falei com ela. (Seya)

Deixa pra lá,ela deve ter se assustado com algo.(Shiryu)

É...vai ver é isso mesmo... (Seya)

Os dois continuaram conversando,mas logo Shiryu retornou á aula.Saori não podia perder a oportunidade de falar com Shiryu,lógico,ela queria saber mais sobre Seya,precisava saber.

Shiryu,quem é esse Seya? Da onde você o conhece? Porque ele está na escola,porque... (Saori é interrompida por Shiryu)

Ei,ei,ei que interesse todo é esse..Pára com tantas perguntas! (Shiryu)

Ah...desculpa, vai... (Saori fica emburrada)

Vai ver ela está apaixonada por ele. (Diz Hyoga)

É mesmo...pelo menos é o que parece. (Diz Shun sorridente)

A Saori tá apaixonada? (Shiryu)

Grrrrrrrrrr,seus tolos! (Saori agora está mais vermelha que um pimentão).Não dá mesmo pra falar com vocês,parecem crianças.(Saori sai e vai se sentar em sua cadeira).

Enquanto a aula prossegue os jovens aspirantes a cavaleiros,continuam a discutir sobre o possivél "romance",entre Saori e Seya.

Será mesmo? (Diz Hyoga empolgado)

Não sei,não.Não vejo possibiblidades.Ela nunca o viu na escola.(Diz Shiryu)

Eu acho que sim...Vi como os olhos dela brilhavam enquanto perguntava de Seya. (Diz Shun)

Eu acho que o Shiryu é quem está apaixonado pela Saori,até está com ciuminhos. (Ri Hyoga)

Claro que não Hyoga,que bobeira.Eu digo que ela nunca o viu porque é verdade.O Seya nem entrou na escola .E ele só veio alguns dias,porque estava com alguns problemas.(Disse Shiryu)

Vocês!!! Que fazem conversando,está na hora de fazer a lição.Não estão vendo na lousa não?Até agora só vi vocês conversando,nada de lição.(Disse o professor irritado).

Enquanto eles discutiam e o professor dava bronca,Saori estava sentada em sua mesa,não tinha vontade de estudar porque só conseguia pensar em Seya...Ah como ele era lindo...Moreno,maravilhoso.Do tipo ideal...(pensava Saori).Enquanto pensava desenhava em seu caderno um coração,com seu nome e de Seya.Derepente o professor interrompe a pobre garota sonhadora.

**Notas Da Autora:  
eu naum sou a autora deste texto quem fez foi minha amiga Daniela  
VALEU DANI  
e uma das leitoras me ajudou a atualizar ha historia  
VALEU PRI  
o 3 capitulo ja esta sendo escrito e ta enorme vou ter q postar apos este (rsrsrsrsrsrs)  
eu adorei os reviews q me mandaram mais deve alguns q eu perdi (buaaaaaaaaa)  
valeu por pederem seus tempo lendo mihas notas e **

**MARY OGAWARA desculpe por sem querer colocar o mesmo nick q vc a pri me avisou me perdoe ta certo**

**BJS MARYATHENA **


	3. Gente Nova

Ei,Saori Kido! O que pensa que está fazendo?! Não é hora de ficar desenhando e sim de estudar entendeu?? (Gritou o professor nervoso).

Saori Fecha rapidamente o caderno com medo do professor ver o q ela desenhava

O dia passa como um raio, ela nem percebe q o dia já estava quase no fim .

Ela volta pra casa e pensa em seiya  
ela dorme com seus pensamentos nele e sonha...

Ela esta em sua sala esta uma verdadeira confusão gente falando sobre alguém mais ela nem liga e quando vê é seiya no meio da sala com professor ,ele diz algo e seiya senta do seu lado.

O outro dia para Saori kido começava como sempre,ou seja a mesmise.Ela levantava da cama,tomava seu café,se trocava e ia para escola mais ela lembra do sonho e pensa se isso fosse acontecer?.Chegando em sua classe de aula,ela percebeu um grupo de meninas conversando,pareciam muito felizes e empolgadas,elas comentavam sobre a chegada de um novo aluno que elas classificaram como "gatinho"Saori não entendia o porque já aquele dia era um dia normal,como todos os outros,e afinal o que tem de mais um aluno novo?Derepente ela vê seus amigos rodeando o tal "aluno novo",quando ela se aproxima para ver quem é,acaba tendo uma surpresa...SEIYA???

Sim,o "aluno novo e gatinho" era Seiya.Saori ficou abismada ao saber que era Seiya.Neste momento o professor entra na sala de aula e manda todos os olunos se sentarem e chama Seiya.

Bom,alunos,quero informá-los que apartir de hoje vocês terão um novo colega de classe.Ele se chama Seiya. (professor)

Bem-vindo Seiya!!! (Os alunos saúdam Seiya)

Saori não podia acreditar naquilo.Seiya,na mesma sala que ela,não podia ser verdade...justo ELE!!!!

Os pensamentos de Saori foram interrompidos pelo professor que agora procurava um lugar para Seya se sentar.

Hmmmmm...deixe-me ver...aonde vou por você...(disse o professor)

Só haviam 3 carteiras vagas.Uma de atrás do Shiryu,outra bem no fundo da classe e outra bem ao lado de...SAORI!!!!

Não,mil vezes não!!! (pensava Saori,agora com o rosto vermelho de vergonha).

Aqui professor!! (Levanta a mão uma menina que senta no fundo da classe)

Sim,deixa ele sentar com a gente,hahhahaaa. (Diz a outra menina,com uma risadinha meio sem vergonha)

Saori quase explodiu de raiva,não podia acreditar naquilo.Quem eram aquelas garotas,pra quererem Seiya do lado delas?

Seiya ficou meio envergonhado pelas garotas o quererem do lado delas.

Manda ele pra cá! (disse Shiryu)

Não...não...já sei!!! (disse o professor)Vou colocá-lo...ALI!!! (apontando para o lado da Saori.

A nãooooooooooo...(Disseram as meninas)

A fala sério (Disse Shiryu)

Eu já sabia...(disse Jabu) Tava na cara que o professor ia por esse moleque do nosso lado Saori.Saori não disse nada,apenas ficou pensando o porque daquilo tudo,já que ela havia sonhado e parecia que seu sonho estava se tornando real...não que aquilo a deixava triste,muito pelo contrário aquilo a deixava feliz,já que o menino que ela gosta ia se sentar ao seu lado.

Seiya veio e se sentou ao lado de Saori.

Oi menina maluca. (disse ele brincando)

O que??? (Disse Jabu nervoso),,Quem vc pensa que é pra chamar assim a senhorita Saori?

Ei,ei calma...é só uma brincadeira... (disse Seiya amigavelmente) Mas por acaso você é algum capacho dela? (Agora fala em tom de arrogância)

Ora seu...(Jabu se levanta envergonhado,com os punhos cerrados)

Pára Jabu ! (Grita Saori)já chega...deixa ele...

Saori ainda se sentia um pouco envergonhada pra falar qualquer coisa pra Seiya.

Porque você me chama assim?? Por acaso você me conhece???? (Disse nervosa)

Bem...não que eu te conheça,mas...aquele dia que nos encontramos você estava agindo estranhamente...

Ahhhhhhhh. (gritou Saori envergonhada,logo ela se virou e começou a estudar)

Se eu te pego... (Diz Jabu nervoso pra Seya)

A aula prossegue normalmente,Saori não perde a oportunidade de olhar Seya de vez em quando,as vezes ela não tinha nem vontade de tirar os olhos dele...Seu coração batia forte cada vez mais...era só olhar para ela pra ver que estava apaixonada,apesar dele ser um bobo!

Ei,algum problema? (Disse Seiya,passando a mão nos olhos de Saori)

O-o-o que? (Disse ela meio sem jeito)que foi?

É que eu queria a matéria passada...você pode me emprestar?(diz Seiya)

Hã...claro,pode deixar...eu te empresto.(Diz ela meio atrapalhada)

Ela encontra o caderno e entrega a Seiya.

Obrigado louca, hahahahaha (Diz ele brincando)

Seu idiota! (Grita ela nervosa)

Shun percebe o clima rolando.No intervalo ele chama Saori pra conversar.

Saori...eu percebi que você gostou muito do Seiya...desde que ele apareceu,você não tira os olhos dele. (Shun)

Saori fica envergonhada por Shun ter percebido.N-n-n-não é nada disso...e-e-eu...

Não precisa se envergonhar,afinal todas as outras meninas também gostaram dele. (Diz Shun sorrindo),mas sabe...eu acho que ele também gosta de você.

S-s-será? (Diz Saori sem jeito)

Claro Saori vc é muito bonita - (Diz Shun olhando June de longe)

Shun se vc gosta dela conta pra ela(diz Saori sorrindo pra ele)

Não ela é minha melhor amiga e eu não quero estragar nossa amizade de tanto tempo(diz ele se levantando e indo embora)

Shun!!!Volto aqui eu só de dei um conselho

Eu sei saori vou indo

Você ta bravo?Shun?(saori fica olhando ele ir embora e olha June, ela esta conversando com Jabu)

Mas olha só a Maluca da sozinha(ela ouve falarem com ela por traz)

Da pra parar de me chamar assim eu tenho nome sabia(ela se vira e vê Seiya com aquele sorriso

Não e qual é ele?(diz seiya a olhando nos olhos)

Saori...Saori Kido(ela diz abaixando a cabeça)

Prazer sou Seiya Ogawara...mais por que vc ágio tão estranho?

há é eu estava pensando em outra coisa...

e eu posso saber?

Não...não pode saber...é coisa minha...e eu nem te conheço direito.

Há sim certo te entendo bem...bom vou indo tenho q falar com Shiryu vc o viu por ai?

Não , mais ele deve estar com Shurei

Há sim...Obrigado

Seiya vai embora deixando Saori sem entender nada

Esse cara q é maluco (pensa ela)

É vc não pede tempo não Kido?(diz uma voz feminina traz de Saori)

Saori se vira com tudo e quem ela vê em sua frente era na mais q nada menos MINU!

Do q vc esta falando Minu?

Assim como eu e as outras vc acho o Seiya um gato não?

e o q tem a ver?

Vc nem ta chance pras outras o rapaz mal chegou e vc já esta dando em cima dele

do q vc esta falando Minu?(sem entender)

De vc dar em cima do Seiya, Saori

olha aqui Minu não sou como vc!

Não é mesmo!

Pelos menos vc tem inteligência pra ver isso (Diz saori irônica)

HAAAAAAAAA(grita Minu)

ADEUS(saori vai embora largando minu sem jeito)

Saori sai de perto de minu e encosta em uma parede e se pergunta se estava muito na cara se ela gostava de seiya!

---------------------------------------SEIYA----------------------------------------------

Há Ikki para com essa gracinha(reclama Hyoga)

Fica quieto´´PATO(fala Ikki)

Toda essa confusão começou com uma aposta q Ikki fez com Hyoga

A aposta era de 3 reais e era se eu iria ou não perguntar sobre Saori é não é q Ikki acerto o q eu ai perguntar sobre ela...

Seiya q bom q vc voltou!

Eu reconheci a voz q cortou meus pensamentos, era a voz de MINU

Seiya q saudades (disse ela me abraçando)

Olá Minu

Nossa mais q recepção mais xucra!(disse ela me soltando e cruzando os braços)-parece q nem gostou de mi ver

serio como vc acertou(pensou Seiya)

Minu vamos lá no banheiro preciso lhe contar uma coisa(diz uma garota loira)

há sim bom seiya depois eu falo com vc, Tchauzinho(diz ela indo embora acenando pra ele)

Shiryu vira pra ele

Cara como vc agüenta essa ai ela é muito chata e vive mexendo com a Saori,o Shun disse q viu ela perturbando a Saori

Pq?

Eu lá faço idéia?(diz Shiryu balançando a mão com impaciência)

gente vcs viram a Ju...

PATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(grita Ikki)

Ikki para com isso(diz Hyoga nervoso)

PATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

IKKI PARAAAAAAAAA(grita Hyoga)

Gente a BICHA LOKA SE IRRITOU (fala Ikki aos risos)- há adoraria uma festa!, ei q tal uma festa hoje a noite na minha casa

Festa hoje?só vc mesmo Ikki(diz Shiryu balançando a cabeça negativamente)

É festa do Pijama q vcs acham?

Deixa pra outro dia Ikki(diz Hyoga)-eu tenho um encontro

O Pato tendo encontro? , quem é a loka?(diz Ikki zoando Hyoga)

­Tua Mãe!!!!(diz Hyoga)

­Não mede minha mãe nisso ta PATOOOOO(diz Ikki com punhos cerrados)

­Parem de brigar por favor, vcs tão passando um micão rapazes (diz uma foz feminina atrás deles)

Ikki se vira e da de cara com Saori  
­Não se Meta Saori, a briga é entre eu e o PATO(Ele diz a saori e se vira pra Hyoga)- vc mexeu com quem não devia PATO

­Ta se matem logo(diz ela balançando a com impaciência)-vai se matem logo e acaba com isso

­SAORI?(Shiryu se espanta ele arregala os olhos e fica a fitando)

­Há acabou a graça(diz Ikki se sentando)

­GRAÇA do q vc ta falando Ikki?(de olhos arregalados e sem entender nada Shiryu pergunta)

­Há eu estava brincando mais se o pato não estava o problema é dele(diz Ikki indo embora)

­HAAAAA VOLTA AQUI SEU...(grita Hyoga)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**NOTAS DA AUTORA:  
gente muito obrigado pelos Reviews eu agradeço muito , Vcs DEixaram uma criança FELIZ (rsrsrsrsrsrsrs)  
Olha gente meu nome naum eh Cinthya eh Marianne  
Cinthya eh uma personagem q eu fiz pra uma historia sobre CDZ so q eu achei meio tosca  
ela seria filha de Saori e Seiya , ou melhor tds os bronzinhos teriam filhas mais eu queria gente pra me ajudar se alguem gostar da ideia e quiser fazer as filhas dos outros cavaleiros tai uma ideia  
BIANCA POTTER: usas fics são muito boas quando vc vai continuar?estou loka pra ver!  
MARY OGAWARA:aquela sua historia feitos um para o outro eh demais eu amei espero q podemos conversar melhor ...e quando vc vai escrever garota?(cruza os braços e fica batendo o pé)  
PRISCILA GILMORE: eu quero a continuação da historia viu?A saori ta irritante...  
JULIANE CHAN : o outro capitulo naum foi eu q escrevi mais sim uma amiga eu so acertei umas coisas  
DANI KAMIYA: vc tem duvidas q seja o seiya eu naum!**

**ASSIM COMO ESSE CAPITULO FOI FEITO POR MIM E PELA DANI**

**DANI TE ADOROOOOOOOOOOO MAMÂEEEEEEEEEEEEEE(RSRSRSRSRSUM BEIJO A TODOS E O PROXIMO CAPITULO EH **

**A FESTA DO PIJAMA(vejam essa parte):  
**Seiya lentamente aproxima seu rosto ao de Saori,sempre a olhando nos olhos...chegando bem perto dos doces lábios dela,ele fecha os olhos e encosta os lábios dele...beijando-a finalmente,bem calmo e carinhoso...a beija sem jeito pois era a primeira vez que ele beijava uma menina.Saori a mesma coisa,beijava Seiya suavemente...as lembranças de seus sonhos vieram a sua cabeça,lembrara daquele sonho,porque podia sentir os doces lábios de Seiya...já não haviam mais dúvidas de que era ele mesmo em seus sonhos...porque sentia a boca dele,assim como sentira no se beijando...gostoso...

**BJS MARY  
ME MANDEM REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**TCHAU BJSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**


	4. Festa do Pijama

Nada é por acaso-Festa do Pijama

Após as brigas entre Ikki e Hyoga,todos retornam á aula,Saori se senta em sua mesa e percebe Seiya se aproximando dela.Sua reação não poderia ser outra senão ficar envergonhada e sem jeito.

Não...ele não pode estar vindo falar comigo...não pode...(Saori pensa ao mesmo tempo que cobre o lindo rostinho de menina tímida)

Saori...posso falar com você? (Diz Seiya gentilmente)

O-o-o-o que é? (Sem jeito agora pegando os cadernos,sem saber ao certo o que está fazendo,meio confusa e tímida,neste momento acaba derrubando alguns cadernos no chão)

Ai meu Deus...(Diz Saori que ao mesmo tempo corre pra apanhar os cadernos)

Ei...Tome mais...(Seiya se abaixa no mesmo tempo que Saori para ajudá-la pegando os cadernos,neste momento suas mãos se tocam)...Cuidado... (Seiya agora tá mais vermelho que um pimentão igualmente Saori)

Naquele momento os dois ficaram se olhando por um tempo,nos olhos um do outro,não haviam palavras para aquele momento...apenas os olhares inocentes de 2 jovens apaixonados...de repente alguém estraga aquele momento tão bonito,gritando como louco.

Senhorita Kido e Senhor Ogawara! Que fazem aí no chão,já pros seus lugares!!!! (Grita o professor nervoso)Será que já se esqueceram que o intervalo já terminou???? (Mais nervoso ainda,ai,ai....)

Todos da escola riem dos 2,mas eles nada fazem além de se levantar e se sentar em seus lugares,tímidos pra dizer a verdade,já estavam percebendo o interesse de um pelo outro.Shun só observa os 2,já sabia bem o que rolava.

Depois da aula eu falo com você tudo bem...? (Diz Seiya baixinho pra Saori).

S-s-sim...(Responde Saori,vermelha que vocês nem imaginam,hahhaah)O que será que ele tem pra me dizer... (pensativa)

E o pior é que a hora não passava e Saori a cada minuto olhava pro relógio toda hora...torcendo pra que chegue logo,estava muito curiosa.Afinal...o que ele tinha pra falar pra ela?

Bom finalmente bateu o sino e todos foram correndo aliviados pela aula ter finalmente acabado.

Vamos Seiya, embora. (Diz Shiryu)

Já vou Shiryu,mas se quiser pode ir na frente.Tenho uma coisa pra resolver (Responde Seya)

Shun percebendo a situação puxa o chato do Shiryu que ainda insiste de levar Seiya com ele.

A...vamos embora vai...Hei! (Shiryu sendo puxado por Shun)

Vamos,vamos Shiryu,então gente...7 horas na minha casa,pra festa tudo bem? (Sorri Shun pra todos)Não aceito um não,quero ver todos lá).

Boa sorte amiga! (Diz ele baixinho pra Saori e piscando)

Ah..o que? (Fica confusa e tímida Saori)

Shun leva Shiryu na força,e na sala ficam somente Saori,Seiya e...JABU???

O que Jabu fazia lá?

Mas que garoto chato e intrometido,o que ele queria?

Vai embora...(Pensava Saori nervosa)

Ô moleque chato pode ir,já deu o sinal (Disse Seiya zuando Jabu)

O que..? Seu moleque folgado,quem você pensa que é? Eu só saio daqui com a senhorita Saori... (tímido e nervoso ao mesmo tempo)

Ai meu Deus...(Pensava Saori) Só falta agora esses dois ficarem brigando...

Eu só quero falar uma coisa pra Saori,se me permite...pode sair um instante por favor? (Disse Seiya agora sem brincar)

A é...? E o que...você tem pra dizer á ela que eu não posso ouvir?(Disse Jabu enciumado)

JABU!! (Grita Saori nervosa) Não é da sua conta,faça o favor de sair imediatamente!!!

Jabu não estava ela pode tratá-lo daquela forma?

Era a primeira vez que isso acontece com ele...

T-t-t-tudo quiser...senhorita...(Jabu triste pega suas coisas e sai...mas antes de sair ainda olha pra Saori,bem triste)

Saori está com a mão na testa,batendo o pé no chão só esperando Jabu sair,impaciente.

Ei...não precisava tratá-lo assim...(Diz Seiya um pouco triste com a situação)Coitado...viu a cara dele?

Ah...(Suspira Saori) é que...ele me enche as vezes,sempre querendo me proteger sabe...me irrita um pouco!

Vai ver é porque ele gosta de você,hahaaha (Diz Seiya zombando de Saori)

Pára seu tonto.(Saori começa a bater em Seiya,nervosa)

Hahahahaha, pára sua louca.(Diz Seiya ainda brincando e se defendendo dos tapas da Saori)

Tá...eu errei mesmo...amanhã ou hoje á noite eu me desculpo com ele...Mas...me diga,o que você queria comigo? (Saori,meio chateada por Seiya ter dito que Jabu supostamente gostasse dela).

Bom...o Shun me disse que a Mino estava te incomodando,é verdade? (Seiya)

A sim...mas nem esquenta,eu nem ligo.É só isso? (Saori começa a pegar suas coisas pra ir embora,chateada e decepcionada,porque pensara que Seiya queria dizer outra coisa pra ela)

É só isso mesmo...ah! Você vai à festa? (Diz Seiya eufórico)

Tenho que ir né...O Shun ia ficar triste se eu não fosse...e você? (Diz meio chateada)

Ah...eu vou sim...(Seiya fica com os braços atrás da cabeça)...você não gostaria...(Timido)...de ir comigo...? (ai...)

Ah...(Saori fica surpresa)...quer...quer dizer....quer mesmo que eu vá?????...Ou seja...quer mesmo que eu você???? (Diz Saori toda feliz)

Ah...sim...se você quiser é claro...só não me bata por favor!(Seiya coloca as mãos na frente de Saori,fazendo uma pose de defesa)

Sim... (Sorri envergonhada)...tudo bem,eu vou com você...

"timo...te pego então...hmmmm...que tal umas 6:30? (Seiya)

Claro!!!! Está ótimo (Saori fica tímida e coloca as mãos nos rosto)

Hmmmm....então tá,hoje 6:30 ok? (Seiya pisca pra Saori)

S-s-s-sim...(Diz tímida Saori)

Então...até a 6:30! (Despede-se Seiya)

Tá...tchau...(Toda vermelha)

Seiya sai da sala e Saori quase explode de felicidade,como ia imaginar...Seiya convidando-a para sair!!!! Era sonho só podia ser...a nem fale a palavra sonho (agora se lembrava do sonho que tivera com Seiya,imaginando o doce beijo dele)

Ah...esqueçi de dizer...(Seiya volta pra sala)

Ah!!!! (Saori se assusta porque estava distraída)

Calma!!!! (Sorri,Seiya)

Não ligue pra Mino não tá? Ela é assim mesmo,meio boba (Sorri de novo Seiya)

A tá...nem me preocupo...já disse a você...(Tímida)

Neste momento Tatsumi entra na sala de aula e vê Saori e Seiya.

Senhorita já faz um tempão que estamos te esperando..venha temos que ir.

Sim! (Diz Saori toda contente)Tchauzinho (diz pra Seiya acenando pra ele)

Ah...tá,tchau...(Acena Seiya)

Chegando em casa Saori corre pro teu quarto,sem nem sequer cumprimentar seu avô.

Que acontece com esta menina? (Diz Mitsumasa Kido avô de Saori)

Não sei não senhor(Diz Tatsumi)

Ela é jovem...(Diz Mitsumasa Kido)

Saori corre em direção a cama pula nela,pega o travesseiro e o abraça com força.

Ahhhhh...hahahaha!!! (grita de felicidade)É hoje...nem acredito que ele me convidou pra sair...(Saori acaba adormeçendo em meio a pensamentos românticos em relação á Seya...

A hora passa,e Seiya finalmente chega para levá-la a festa.Seya fica espantado com o tamanho da casa de Saori.Nossa...que casa enorme...é aqui mesmo que ela vive...?

Seiya bate na porta.Tatsumi vem até a porta e atende Seiya.

Oi...vim buscar a Saori pra gente ir na festa (Sorri Seiya)

Hmm...que festa? (Diz Tatsumi desconfiado) Ela não falou nada de festa,aliás ela agora deve estar dormindo.

Ah...é...? (Seiya fica sem entender)

O que? o que você faz aqui? (Diz Jabu que chega por trás de Seiya)

Neste momento Saori desperta e olha o relógio...6:35...6:35?????

O nãooooooooooo,acabei dormindo e esquecendo da festaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Meu Deus,meu Deussss o Seiya..o Seiya (Toda confusa)ele,,,ele...ele no mínino já se foi??????????

Saori corre,desce as escadas correndo chegando até a porta,onde vê Tatsumi,Seya e Jabu.

Ah....(ofegante) Que bom que você ainda está aqui..ufa...(Diz aliviada)

Ah...sim,como nós combinamos certo? (Seiya,com uma gota)

Sim...a entre...vou me atrasar um pouco,haha...(Diz Saori ainda com o seu uniforme escolar)A...Jabu? Que você faz aqui...?

Ah...nada...e-e-eu ia te levar na festa mas...já vi que você já tem companhia...(Jabu está triste com um buquê de flores na mão)

Saori sente pena de Jabu.Entre Jabu...podemos ir todos juntos...certo Seiya? (Sorri)

Claro! (Diz Seiya,admirando a atitude de Saori)

Todos entram pra esperar Saori se trocar para sairem.

Hmmm...que roupa eu devo vestir...(indecisa)

Ela abre seu armário e vê seus vestidos..tinha tantos que nem tinha como contá-los,e cores! Todas as cores que você podia imaginar.

Hmmm...Este! (Saori)

Saori pega um lindo vestido cor de rosa,curto de alcinhas e babadinhos na barra.

Este é perfeito (Sorri contente da escolha)

Enquanto Saori se arruma,Seiya e Jabu estão discutindo (como já era de se esperar)

Porque você veio? (Jabu enraivecido)

Porque sim...(Diz Seiya com pose) Eu a convidei!

Seu idiota,eu vou te pegar um dia...você vai ver...(nervoso)

Parem de brigar! (Diz Mitsumasa Kido)Isso não é jeito de 2 meninos se comportarem!

Sim senhor Kido! (Jabu cumprimenta o senhor Kido daquela forma japonesa,de inclinar o corpo pra frente)

Estou pronta! (Saori)

Saori desce com aquele lindo vestido cor-de-rosa.Seiya e Jabu ficam espantados diante á tanta beleza.Apesar de Saori ter apenas 13 anos já era uma menina linda,de chamar muita atenção.

Que linda você está Saori...(Mitsumasa se aproxima de Saori dando-lhe um beijo em sua testa)Você está crescendo a cada dia..está mais linda,se tornando quase uma moça.

Que isso vô!? (Diz Saori envergonhada)

Vamos,vamos que eu não quero atrasar (empolgada)

Ah...Saori é pra você... (Jabu sem jeito entrega as flores pra Saori)

Seiya percebe que não havia levado nada pra Saori e fica tímido e muito sem graça.Er...eu...não trouxe nada pra você.. (ai,ai...seu idiota!!)(Pensa Seiya,com uma gota)

A...tudo bem...vamos?A Jabu obrigada pelas flores! (Sorri Saori)

De...de...nada... (Responde Jabu vermelho).

Sim claro!! (Respondem os meninos)

Se divirtam! (Diz Mitsumasa Kido)

Tchau vô!!!! (Grita Saori acendo pro avô)

O Tatsumi te pega as 12:00,ok?Tchau!!!

Há vô é festa do pijama por isso eu e os garotos estamos levando o material escolar e outra roupa

Saori!!!

Há vô por favor!!!!!

Ta eu deixo mais vê se não vão dormir tarde

Vôvô !!!!!!!

Os jovens saem e Tatsumi faz um comentário desagradável, deixando Mitsumasa nervoso.

Depois de um tempo eles chegam na festa.Saori chega acompanhada de Seya e Jabu.As outras meninas não poderiam deixar de comentar tal fato...

Ei...olha só... (diz uma menina loura)

A Saori heim...nunca gostei dessa menina,nunca pensei que a veria com Jabu e Seya...que descarada (Comenta uma menina morena)

Mino,Mino o Seiya chegou!!!! (Grita June)

Onde ele está? (Diz Mino feliz)

Não sei...só sei que ele chegou com o Jabu e a Saori...(June pega um salgado pra comer)

O que? Com aquela Saori? (Nervosa)

Que que tem? (diz June sem entender)

Mino sai rapidamente,deixando June e vai procurar por Seiya.Neste momento Shun observa June...de receio de chegar perto.Neste momento chega Hyoga que percebe Shun olhando a jovem.

E Shun heim? Não perde tempo mesmo...tá louco pra ficar com a lourinha,hahaha (Hyoga brinca enquanto bebe um copo cheio de cerveja)

Que...Hyoga?Do que você está falando? (Shun fica assustado com o fato do amigo ter percebido)Você ta é bêbado, isso sim...(Tira o copo de Hyoga)

Ei, ei, ei, que isso cara...(Hyoga fica meio zonzo por causa da cerveja)

Em outro canto da sala está a doce Esmeralda, a jovem de cabelos louros e olhos verdes...Quantos garotos já não sonharam com ela...Tão linda...

Ikki só a observa de longe...Querendo chegar perto, mas com receio.Neste momento chega novamente Hyoga, com outro copo de cerveja, muito chapado.EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Ikki heim? (Dá um gritão bem no ouvido do Ikki)

Nossa mãe!!! (Ikki se assusta)

Então é isso...hic (Toma outro gole de cerveja)...Você está...(aponta pra Ikki) apaixonado pela hic lourinha...Hehehehe, quem diria heim...Hehehehe (toma mais um gole) o folgado da escola apaixonado...Hahahahaha...Pela lourinha.Huhuhuhuhuhu (Hyoga chapadão)

Saí daqui senão te arrebento! (Diz Ikki hiper nervoso e vermelho de vergonha)

Mino finalmente encontra Seiya.

Seiyaaaaa (Grita ela)

Fala! (Diz Seiya sorridente)

Que bom que você veio! (Sorri Mino)

Seiya eu...(Saori vê que os dois estão conversando)Ah...Nada. Deixa pra lá...(se afasta um pouco triste)

Deixa ela pra lá,vamos dançar??? (diz Mino puxando Seiya pelo braço)

Ha...Ta, vamos (Diz meio sem graça Seiya)

Saori fecha a cara e fica num canto da festa,nervosa pensa.Que garota mais atrevida...que raiva...

Senhorita te trouxe um refrigerante e um salgado! (Diz Jabu feliz e sorridente)

Não quero...(Se afasta Saori)

Jabu se entristece e Saori percebe.Me desculpe Jabu.Saori pega os salgados e o refrigerante.E também...me desculpe por hoje na escola...eu fui muito rude com você...

Tudo bem senhorita! (Jabu pega nas mãos da Saori todo feliz)Não se preocupe comigo!!!

Tá...(Saori fica confusa)

Todos estão se divertindo á valer na festa.Alguns dançando,outros bebendo (que o diga Hyoga),outros comendo,outros paquerando...de tudo um pouco.Está ficando tarde e o pessoal já estava ficando entediado,alguns já haviam ido até embora.Só estavam mesmo na festa Shun,Ikki (os donos da casa),Hyoga,Seiya,Shiryu,Saori,Jabu,Mino,Esmeralda,June,Shunrei.Então o Hyoga,mais bêbado que uma mula propôs a todos brincar de pera uva maçã e salada mista.

Todos concordaram,afinal,cada um ali tinha um interesse pelo outro.E era uma oportunidade de ouro para darem aquele beijo na pessoa amada.Embora eles se sentissem tímidos,eles queriam aquilo.

Então começemos!! (Diz Hyoga caindo)

Tá,mas quem começa? (Diz June)

Acho que devemos tirar no 2 ou 1...(propôs Shiryu)

Concordo com o Shiryu! ( diz Seiya.)

Beleza então (Diz Ikki)Vamos começar!Os 2 últimos que sobrarem ficaram,aí eles tiram no par ou ímpar quem tapa os olhos,e quem escolhe!

Eu concordo,vamos! (Diz todos)

Dois ou...UM!! (Todos fazem sinais com a mão ao mesmo tempo com números 1 e 2.

O que tiver mais saí.(Diz Ikki)1,2,3,4...(Ikki conta e saem 6 pessoas com números iguais.Saem Jabu,Shun,June,Hyoga (que colocou 3 ao invés de 2 ou 1,hahhaaha)

Dois ou...UM!! (Agora saem,Shiryu,Ikki,e Saori),restando apenas Esmeralda e Seiya.

Então...vamos no par ou ímpar,dependendo do resultado,vai um tampar o olho e o outro escolher. (Diz Seiya)

Olha só June...se você tampar meu olho eu quero que você o aperte quando estiver no Seiya...(Diz Mino baixinho pra sua amiga)

Tá...pode deixar. (Diz June sorrindo)

Finalmente estava decidido,Seiya tamparia os olhos de Esmeralda.Então eles começaram a brincadeira.Todos se sentaram de frente pra Esmeralda e Seiya.

É esta? (Diz Seya apontando pra Saori)

Não...

É este?(Apontando pra Shiryu)

Não...

É este?(Apontando pro Shun)

Sim! (Diz Esmeralda com os olhos fechados por Seiya.

Pera,uva, maçã ou salada mista? (Pergunta Seiya)

Ai meu Deus... (pensa Shun)

Maçã!!! (Grita Esmeralda)

Seiya tira mão dos olhos de Esmeralda que fica meio descepcionada em ver que escolhera Shun.Ela se levanta e dá um abraço e um beijo no rosto de Shun.Agora Seiya se senta e Shun fecha os olhos dele.

Shun já havia planejado de apertar os olhos de Seiya para que ele escolhesse a Saori.E é claro que o pessoal mudou de lugar né?!

É este? (Hyoga)

Não

É esta?(Shunrei)

Não

É esta?(Esmeralda)

Não

É esta?(Mino)

Não!!!!

Agora Shun aperta um pouco os olhos de Seiya.É esta? (aponta pra Saori)

Sim!!! (Grita Seiya)

Ai não...(pensa Saori vermelha)

A não acredito...(Fica nervosa Mino)

Pera, uva,maçã ou salada mista? (Pergunta Shun)

S-s-s...SALADA MISTA!!! (Grita Seiya)

Espanto geral!!!! O povo enlouquece!!!!

Olha...ele pediu salada mista...nossa...que corajoso...é mesmo..

A não...(Grita Mino nervosa)Ele não pode ter escolhido você...(bufando)

Saori fica envergonhada diante daquela situação,nunca pensara que fosse...acontecer aquilo.Jabu fica triste,levanta da cadeira e vai até Seiya nervoso.

Você não vai beijá-la (aponta o dedo pra Seiya muito bravo)

Quietos todos!!!!! (Grita Ikki)Vamos deixar rolar,vai menina beijar o cara.

O que...eu???? (Diz Saori vermelha)

Claro,quem mais poderia ser...(Diz Ikki com arrogância)

Droga...isso não vai ficar assim...pode acreditar Saori (Diz Mino)

Beija...beija...beija..beija (Gritam todos)

June está sorrindo e cantando quando olha pro lado e percebe Shun a observando.Os dois se olham por um tempo...parecia que o tempo em volta deles havia parado...não havia como negar que estavam apaixonados um pelo outro...

Tá,tá, tá,vamos continuar a brincadeira ok? (Diz Ikki impaciente)

Beija ela logo moleque! (Grita Ikki com Seiya)

Tá...(diz Seiya envergonhado)

Vai logo molenga (Ikki empurra Saori pra cima de Seiya)

Os dois ficam frente a frente,enquanto aos poucos o pessoal vai ficando calado...deixando o clima em volta da sala envolver aqueles dois jovens apaixonados...de repente era como se não houvesse mais ninguém ali além deles 2...Apenas Saori e Seiya...Os dois se olham,enquanto,se aproximam um do outro..calmante...Seiya a pega pela cintura, com ternura.Saori envolve seus pequenos e delicados braços em volta do pescoço de Seiya.Os corações de ambos batem forte...muito acelerado.Seiya olha o doce rosto de Saori, vermelho de timidez.Enquanto o clima esquenta Mino e Jabu quase morrem de nervosismo.

Seiya lentamente aproxima seu rosto ao de Saori, sempre a olhando nos olhos...Chegando bem perto dos doces lábios dela, ele fecha os olhos e encosta os lábios dele...Beijando-a finalmente, bem calmo e carinhoso...a beija sem jeito pois era a primeira vez que ele beijava uma menina.Saori a mesma coisa beijava Seiya suavemente...as lembranças de seus sonhos vieram a sua cabeça,lembrara daquele sonho,porque podia sentir os doces lábios de Seiya...Já não havia mais dúvidas de que era ele mesmo em seus sonhos...Porque sentia a boca dele, assim como sentira no se beijando...Gostoso...

Neste momento todos estavam olhando com a cara pálita,nunca imaginaram que Seiya e Saori poderiam fazer aquilo...

Seiya afasta seus lábios dos de Saori,dando-lhe um pequeno celinho em seguida.Saori permanece de olhos fechados,suspirando.Neste momento Mino corre e empurra Saori.Saori cai em cima da mesa de vidro e com o impacto quebra a mesa,se machucando também.Seiya segura Mino,que está muito nervosa de raiva.Saori se sente envergonhada diante daquela situação e na hora q ela ia correr o shun segura ela e a leva para um quarto de hospedes

**Notas Da Autora:   
Hellow gente   
gostaria de agradecer a todos q estão lendo minha historia   
PRI desculpe eu naum ter deixado reviews pra vc ...desculoe eu naum ter feito um criança feliz rsrsrsrsrsrsrs   
BIANCA POTTER q bom q esta achando minha fic bonitinha...espero q esteja a agrado de todos   
MARY OGAWARA : rsrsrs ele eh PATO sim...mais tbm eh muito corajoso...HA NAUM ME MATA pq minha amiga o deixou bebado naum foi ideia minha...rsrsrsrsrs...mais q ficou engarsado ele ficou   
PEGASUS SEIYA: olá amigo eh uma honra saber q gente de outros lugares estão lendo minha historia...muito obrigada pelo comentario agradeço muito...gostaria de falar com vc pelo msn...eu naum falo o espenhol fluente mais tah pra conversar com vc...eh muito bom saber q vc esta gostando da minha fic muito obrigada **

GENTE MUITO OBRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS sei q gente naum esta gostando da minha historia mais me avise  pelo e-mail  ** ou **   
**bjs ha todos e espero q tenham gostado do capitulo **

RSRSRS HYOGA CHAPADO RSRSRSRSRS PATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	5. Desaparecidos

Seiya afasta seus lábios dos de Saori,dando-lhe um pequeno celinho em seguida.Saori permanece de olhos fechados,suspirando.Neste momento Mino corre e empurra Saori.Saori cai em cima da mesa de vidro e com o impacto quebra a mesa,se machucando também.Seiya segura Mino,que está muito nervosa de raiva.Saori se sente envergonhada diante daquela situação e na hora q ela ia correr o shun segura ela e a leva para um quarto de hospedes

Nessa Hora Seiya larga Mino q leva um baita tombo caindo no chão de cara e fica gritando com ele, Seiya nem olha pra traz sai correndo em direção da porta atrás de Saori...  
Ele chega na porta do quardo ouve q saori esta chorando e falando q sentia dor

Saori,vc se machucou?(diz seiya muito preocupado-ele vê q tem sangue no braço de saori e mexe pra ver)

Ai (resmunga ela fazendo cara de dor)

isso ta feio vamos eu tenho q ver isso (diz ele se levantando e se virando para shun)-Shun vc tem uma caixa de primeiros socorros?

Tenho vou buscar

Não precisa Ai... (diz ela quase caindo de novo)-minha perna...

Calma (ele olha e vê q não só o braço de saori estava machucado mais tbm sua perna tinha um ferimento grave)- vamos ter q ver isso saori ta serio a coisa

Na...

Ela tenta dizer mais já era tarde Shun já havia voltado q já trazia o estojo de primeiros socorros na mão

Não gente, por favor Seiya (tentando ficar de pé )

Não, eu vou ver esse machucado (ele diz apreensivo)

Não foi nada,(diz ela chorando de dor)

Derepente se ouve gritos de Ikki na sala...

Olha o q vc fez Mino , quebrou a minha mesa e ainda por cima machucou a coitada da Saori(gritava ele enfurecido)

Coitada?ela não passa de uma vanga(gritou ela retrucando para Ikki)

Como vc sabe foi vc q ensinou pra ela (gritou ele)

Vc hic fez mal hic saori não hic fez hic nada...

Fez sim!!!!!!!

HÁ é e o q ela fez?(falou Shiryu)

Tentou tirar o Seiya de mim (grita ela) Essa P não vai fazer isso, ele é meu

Seiya,Shun e Saori só ouvia a discussão do quarto...Seiya ao ouvir Mino dizer q ele era dela ele se levantou...Pediu licença e foi na sala e a única coisa q se pode ouvir foi

Mino eu não sou seu...eu nem sinto nada por você...você é só uma amiga entendeu!?(diz ele super nervosa)

Seiya...Na...Na.(ela começa a chorar) eu sempre te amei dês de pequena...Fiquei sempre esperando vc voltar ai chega aquela Kido e rouba você de mim...

Eu nunca fui seu...Eu sou livre(ele diz batendo a porta da quarto a onde estava a Saori e o Shun ouvindo tudo)

Saori derepente olhou pro lado viu a cara de espanto q Shun fazia ,ela olhou pro outro e viu sua cara de espanto...ela nunca pensara q Seiya faria isso com Mino...e depois foi se ouvido...

Jabu faz um favor leve essa senhorita pra sua casa

mas Ikki...

Há se for tarde nem venha para cá,certo?

Ta eu faço isso

E logo depois uma batida de porta...Shun se mexeu na cama como se fosse se levantar q acabou fazendo saori sentir dor...Todos já tinham ate esquecida q ela estava machucada.

Seiya resolveu passar a noite na casa de Shun, por preocupação com Saori.Hyoga também ficou por lá, já que estava totalmente bêbado e ninguém queria levá-lo pra casa.

Shun dormiu em seu quarto.

Ikki também dormiu no quarto dele.Hyoga ficou jogado no sofá,e Seiya ficou no mesmo quarto que Saori.

Só que ele dormiu ao pé da cama.

Por um momento Seiya permanecera acordado,mas depois adormeceu de cansaço.Saori despertou no meio da noite,e viu Seiya ao pé da cama , e viu o quanto ele era doce,e o quanto ele se preocupava com ela.Sua reação não poderia ser outra a não ser ficar feliz por tê-lo, assim, tão pertinho dela.Ficou o observando-o por um longo tempo, mas cansada também caiu no sono.

Amanheceu, e a casa de Shun e Ikki estava numa completa jogados no chão; a cozinha mais parecia um chiqueiro, comida espalhada na sala, a mesa continuava quebrada, e Hyoga que ainda permanecia dormindo.Em cima dele havia milhões de sujeiras.

Ikki fica observando toda a bagunça com ar de desaprovação.Vê Hyoga dormindo e vai atormentá-lo:

Acorda moleque,vai limpar a casa pra gente já! (Puxando o pobre Hyoga que cai no chão, desorientado)

Aieeeee...socorroooooo,que eu tô fazendo aquiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (Hyoga

gritando.

Se esqueceu pato? (Debochando Ikki)Se esqueceu do papelão que vc fez

ontem? Bebeu que nem uma mula e agora tá todo zuado.

Eu não sou pato...droga...acho que exagerei de novo...(Hyoga com a mão na

cara,morrendo de dor de cabeça)

Sem desculpas, bora limpar as sujeiras.(Ikki,puxando-o pela camisa)

No quarto de hospédes, Saori desperta e vê que seus ferimentos já estavam cicatrizados, sua perna ainda doía um pouco mas já estava melhor.Seiya acorda

e a vê,fica feliz em vê-la melhor:

Saori você está melhor? (Seiya sorrindo)

Sim Seiya...me sinto bem melhor agora...acho que vou ficar bem (Saori retribuindo o sorriso de Seiya)

Os dois ficam se olhando,com cara de bobo,um pro outro,apaixonados.Shun entra no quarto correndo e acaba com o clima:

Saoriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii,você está bem?

Ah! (Saori se assusta) Sim...estou ótima Shun...não precisava me assustar

dessa maneira...até parece que eu estava em coma...

É mesmo hehehe..(Shun com a mão na nuca, rindo)

Enquanto isso, Hyoga está varrendo a sala, e Ikki, não faz nada,só fica sentado,belo e folgado assistindo tv. Shun e Seiya chegam na sala e vêem a cena,e se revoltam:

Ikki!!! O que pensa que está fazendo?? (Shun nervoso)

Como assim? (Ikki se levantando, agora nervoso)

Olha isso! O pobre do Hyoga limpando a nossa casa, enquanto você,aí belo e folgado assistindo tv...vê se pode???(Shun)

Seiya ri da situação, enquanto Hyoga nada diz,só continua a limpar a casa, com a cara toda inchada e uma tremenda dor de cabeça. Saori permanece no quarto, sentada. Pensando no beijo dela e de Seiya,e ainda mais pensando no que Mino havia feito...estava com medo do que ela poderia fazer na escola, para se vingar...

Calma aí Shun...você não manda em mim, além do mais todos tem que ajudar a arrumar essa bagunça,imagine quando os nossos pais chegarem. (Ikki, dando uma vassoura pra Seiya)

Tá bem...nisso eu concordo...mas e você? Vai ficar sem fazer nada?(Shun revoltado)

Bem...eu...sei lá,acho que sou o mais velho,vocês devem obedecer as minhas ordens. (Ikki fazendo pose e entregando uma vassoura a Seiya, e esse mesmo fica o olhando sem ententer)

Assim...lhe obedecer...quem teve a idéia da festa foi você, portanto...(Shun tira a vassoura de Seiya e entrega pra Ikki)Você vai ajudar a limpar sim!

Grrr...e se eu me recusar? (Ikki nervoso)

Eu conto pra mãe que foi você quem deu a idéia da festa, imagine ela chegando em casa e vendo essa bagunça toda? Afinal,se você não limpar,ninguém aqui vai. (Shun sorrindo, debochando de Ikki)

Táaaaaaaaaa!!! (Grita Ikki, nervoso,começando a limpar)

Ótimo...(Shun satisfeito)

Finalmente terminam de limpar a casa, só a mesa que continua quebrada:

Ufa...(Seiya sentando no sofá)Até que enfim terminamos...

Pois é...(Shun, cansado)

Bom...(Ikki dá um pulo e pega dinheiro) eu vou lá comprar pão pra gente.Não podemos ficar sem comer né?

Tudo bem, e eu vou fazer café (Shun sorridente)

Ai...Ikki, faz um favorzinho pra uma aspirina também....minha cabeça não pára de latejar...ai...ui...(Hyoga com a mão na cabeça, esparramado no sofá)

Vou pensar no seu caso...PATO! (Ikki)

Ikki abre a porta para sair e comprar pão, quando derepente ele caí, tropeçando em algo. Hyoga morre de rir,como se fosse uma vingança por todas as maldades de Ikki para com ele.Os demais olham e vêem Jabu, dormindo no chão:

Seu moleque idiota!!!! Não tem casa não é??? (Ikki esbravejando)

O pobre Jabu desperta todo sonolento, e sem entender o que acontecia:

Ai...que foi Ikki? Ainda está bêbado? Ahhh....(Bocejando Jabu)

Vai ver só...o quanto estou bêbado,seu pirralho,grrrrr!! (Ikki,se preparando para socar Jabú)

Pare Ikki...Jabú o que você está fazendo aqui? (Shun,levantando-o)

É que....(Jabú encara Seiya com ódio nos olhos) eu fiquei preocupado com a Saori e fiquei aqui...

Seiya fica olhando Jabú,mas sem nada a dizer,mas percebe que Jabú o odeia.

Deveria ter dito...arrrumava um quarto pra você dormir...não deveria ter dormido no chão...(Shun,limpando as roupas de Jabú,enquanto Ikki permanecia no chão)Venha,vou te levar lá pra dentro e...Ikki,até quando vai permanecer no chão???Levanta logo e vai comprar pão,nós estamos com fome.

Tá bem...(Ikki se levantando) Eu disse aquela menina pra levar você embora,mas pelo jeito ela te deixou aqui. Inútil, he! (Ikki sacástico)

Enquanto Ikki vai pra padaria comprar pão, todos entram na casa, Saori está de pé,olhando Jabú e os outros.Nessa hora,Seiya e Jabú correm pra Saori:

Você está bem? (Jabú,preocupado)

Você não deveria ter se levantado da cama! (Seiya também preocupado)

Shun e Hyoga, abaixam a cabeça,fazendo gesto de desaprovação.

Ai...ai,gente...parece até que eu estava num coma profundo...estou bem, já. Não precisam se preocupar,olhem só! (Saori fazendo graça e movimentando os braços).

Seiya e Jabú ficam olhando-a com cara de tontos apaixonados.Depois eles trocam olhares, e parecem que vão se pegar,com raiva um do outro.

Vamos nos sentar pessoal...logo Ikki trará o pão pra gente comer.Eu farei o café! (Shun sorrindo)Hyoga fique de olho neles está bem? (Cochichando com Hyoga).

Ok...vai lá,eu cuido de tudo (Hyoga fazendo sinal de positivo)

Saori e os demais se sentam.Enquanto Shun vai até a cozinha fazer o café.Ikki chega e vê o pessoal sentado e debocha de Saori e Seiya:

Olha só...quem diria que o bobão do Seiya e a tonta da Saori iam se beijar...hehehehe,e não era um beijo normal,era beijo safado,hahahahaha...o que fizeram enquanto estavam no quarto heim???? Pensa que não sei que dormiram no mesmo quarto? (Ikki).

Seiya e Saori quase morrem, de tanta Ikki era chato, não tinha que ficar lembrando destas coisas.E Jabú ficou pode?

Shun era um irresponsável...deixou Saori e Seiya dormirem no mesmo quarto.Jabú pula pra cima de Seiya, querendo matá-lo:

Desgraçado, se você encostou um só dedo em um fio de cabelo dela, eu te mato, MATO, entendeu? (Jabú,que agora estava sendo segurado por Hyoga).

Dúvido que não tenha acontecido nada...(Ikki, provocando ainda mais)Eu escutei uns barulhos estranhos...hmmm...do tipo,uns gemidos,pareciam que estavam até...

Pare idiota, não aconteceu nada!!! (Saori gritando com Ikki).

Claro que não, me solta já Jabú. Não quero lhe machucar, saíiii(Seiya empurra Jabú,que cai no sofá,junto com Hyoga que o segurava).

Shun entra correndo na sala, revoltado com tantas brigas:

Que é isso afinal?? Um bando de maricas brigando??

Pensem bem...nós somos todos amigos,não deveríamos estar brigando!!! (Shun).

Eu não sou amigo desse trouxa do Seiya,e nem do teu irmão folgado(Jabú).

Ikki nada diz, apenas fica com um sorriso cínico no rosto,de olhos fechados e braços cruzados.

Nem eu de você Jabú.Na verdade, desde o começo que eu não gosto de você!! (Seiya gritando com Jabú).

Já disse pra se acalmarem!!! Venham se sentar pra comer, AGORA!!! (Shun grita nervoso).

Eita...nunca te vi assim Shun...(Hyoga assustado).

SENTEM AGORA, E NEM MAIS UM PIO, SENÃO, NINGUÉM IRÁ COMER, NADA!!!! (Shun, gritando mais forte ainda).

Todos obedecem calados, se sentando na mesa.Menos Ikki que permanece do mesmo jeito, mas desta vez ele diz:

Não grite...Ninguém aqui é surdo, seu palhaço.(Ikki, vai em direção da mesa,se sentando).

Shun o olha, com raiva,mas nada diz,prefere assim,que todos se acalmaram, pensava que seu irmão não tinha jeito mesmo.Todos começam a comer, calados,sem um pio na mesa.

Logo após ter comido eles vão para a escola todos da Turma ai domir lá, mais com a briga de Minu e a Saori ter se machucado deixaram pra outra oportunidade.

Ao chegar na escola Shunrei corre para falar com Saori para perguntar como ela estava, quando ia começar a conversar chega June, Esmeralda e Fleur.

Como vc esta (perguntam as três juntas)

Estou bem garotas não foi nada

Nossa nunca tinha visto a Mino assim, parecia q ela ia te matar (diz Esmeralda segurando as mãos de Saori) me deu um medo

E tudo por causa de um beijo de brincadeira (diz Fleur)

Mas nossa vc e o Seiya deram um beijo...MEU DEUS (diz Shunrei fazendo uma encenação de desmaio)

gente eu não acreditei quando eu vi o Hyoga bêbado (diz Esmeralda) nunca o vi assim

hahaha...Ele estava hilário (diz Shunrei dando risada)

Ele acordou uma baita ressaca hahahahaha (diz Saori) tomara q ele aprenda agora

Tomara...Pq se não eu não marco mais encontros com ele

Encontro? vc q ia ter um encontro ontem com ele? (diz Saori arregalando os olhos)

há....bem....ia (diz fleur encabulada) mas como vc sabia era segredo

É q ele não queria ir à festa pq tinha um encontro mais ele não falou quem era

Há bem...Vou indo (diz ela indo embora) tchau...(ela pensa) Hyoga eu Te amo mais como vc da uma dessa como quer q eu fique com vc...Aiaiaiaia Hyoga

Bom vou indo pra sala tbm tchauzinho (dia Saori dando tchau com a mão)

Saori estava andando pelo corredor e sentiu a perna doer, ela quase caiu no chão com a forte dor e ela ouviu uma discussão vindo da sala de aula percebeu q era a voz de Seiya e Mino

Seiya vc não pode fazer isso comigo (gritava Mino) vc não conhece a Kido

Não conheço mesmo e por isso quero a conhecer Mino eu gosto dela da companhia dela...Eu gosto dela toda

Saori ao ouvir isso q tentava se segurar na parede pra não cair mais não aquenta e cai no chão fazendo um barulho tão grande q poderia ser ouvido ate em Marte (exagerei)

Seiya q ouve o barulho se assusta sai correndo para fora e vê Saori entando se levantar na frente da biblioteca.

Saori vc esta bem(ele grita pra ela e corre ate ela)

Estou eu só tropecei(ela diz colocando a mão na perna a onde doía)

tropeçou e pq ta com a mão a onde a Mino machucou vc(ele disse a olhando)

Ele olha e vê q a perna dela não se cicatrizou completamente Bem sua perna voltou a sangrar...Vamos para o ambulatório

Ele a pega no colo e na hora q ia saindo...

SEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Eles olham pra traz pra ver quem tem uma voz tão horrível

Eles vem q a pessoa é nada menos q Mino(ou melhor Mosca Morta!)

HAAAAAAAAAA SEIYA PQ VC TAH COM ESSA MOCREIA NO SEU COLO?(Ela fica a olhar eles)

Não é do sua conta Mino(Ela da as costa pra e seguia o caminho do ambulatório)

Nessa hora ela não aquenta e começa a chorar,Seiya para e olha pra ela, ele percebe q ela esta sofrendo por culpa dele

Seiya pq?pq?pq?(fica de cabeça baixa chorando)

Seiya vira para o lado do ambulatório quando se é ouvindo uma voz conhecida

E vc não sabe Mino q eles dormiram no mesmo quarto ontem a noite

Seiya se vira e constata q era nada menos q Julian Solo

O q? Vc...vc...vc dormiu no mesmo quarto q ela?(Mino o fitava com os olhos marejados de lagrimas e regalados)

Então Ogawara o q vc vai dizer para essa pobre garota desiludida?

CALA A BOCA SOLO

Derepente algo bate em seiya fazendo ele bater na parede o deixando meio tonto(mais do q ele é de vez em quando?)

SEIYA vc esta bem ?

Ele levanta a cabeça e vê Saori de frente pra ele caído no chão tentando se levantar

Aonde pensa q vai?

Saori sente uma forte dor na cabeça e se vê sendo arrastada ou melhor puxada pelo próprio cabelo q estava em uma rabo de cavalo

Ela é jogada em uma sala q logo depois é trancada com ela lá dentro

Muito assustada se encolhe em uma canto

Ela percebe q no meio da confusão sua bolsa ficara caída no chão e q não poderia ligar pra ajudar ela , e ela não tinha nem cabeça pra pesar pela estava abatida sem entender, com dor e não para de pensar em Seiya ele não parecia muito bem e também não parava de lembra o q ele dizia a Mino ´´ eu gosto dela da companhia dela...Eu gosto dela...

Sem o q fazer começou a chorar e sem para lagrimas e mais lagrimas corriam pelo seu belo rosto fazendo sua roupa ficar molhada e salgada

Se vento acuada continua chorar trazendo o cansaço e o sono

Depois de muitas Horas ela dorme ali encolhida na parede fria de uma sala escura...

**Notas da Autora** :

OIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 

**Desculpe – me pela demora é q eu estava sem idéias Marianne sem garça coçando a cabeça como o Seiya**

**Eu Gostaria de agradecer a aqueles fizeram deste ano tão especial pra mim**

**Bem eu queria dar um presente para a uma amigas q eu fiz por causa de historia**

**Então esse capitulo vai para a Daniela (minha querida amiga e mãe da minha personagem de rpg um ótimo natalllllllllllllllll) Mary Ogawara ( eu corri pra escrever só pra vc poder ver um feliz Natal viu) Pricila (pri vc viajou há espero q vc possa ler logo feliz natal )Jezreel( a mexicana do pedaço!! Eu agradeço pelas fanarts q vc me manda ...pela sua simpatia e etc...) Pala Lis ( qqqqqqqq sua historia ta no penúltimo capitulo haaaaaa naum naum vale haaaaaaaaaa magou bem espero q tenha um feliz natal)**

Sweet-Shine : q bom q vc esta gostando adoraria falar com vc viu desculpe a demora Anushka-chan : eu andei pensando nisso sobre escrever yaoi acho q eu vô escrever hentai o pessoal tbm gosta de ler 

**Bem espero q vcs tenham gostado e q tbm tenham um OTIMO NATAL E UM FELIZ ANO NOVO  
BJSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**


	6. Procurando

Corria desesperadamente pela escola a procura de seu grande ´´amor  
Sim já havia se tocado q gostava dela e na hora em q acordou no ambulatório da escola ele sentiu um aperto o a visaram q ela tinha sumido

O falaram q Solo e Mino inda se encontravam inconscientes algo havia batido nele , a ultima coisa q lembrava era do rosto de Saori cheia de dor e preocupação sem mais nenhuma energia desmaio  
Há onde vc se encontra?esta bem?isso ele só saberia se a encontrar ...

Um barulho na porta a faz acordar e por ela entra 3 pessoas  
pela voz ela percebe q era 2 homens e 1 mulher

1h - A onde a pivete esta?  
M -Sei lá   
2h - você a colocou aqui?  
M - Sim né não sou tão tapada como vc MN

1h - hahaha se ferrou  
Mn – há cala essa boca  
1h – bem aqui ela esta deve estar em algum canto se escondendo da gente  
Mn – vamos tomar cuidado a policia já esta atraz , o avo dessa ai já avisou

M – rsrsrsrsrs,vamos ter muito dinheiro com o seqüestro dela

Seqüestro? Estava sendo seqüestrada, mais como ia fugir dali, será q iam a matar?

Mil coisas começaram a passar em sua cabeça  
Seus pai q foram brutalmente assassinatos por dois caras da máfia  
A cena da morte deles vem em sua cabeça a deixando cada vez mais nervosa

Máfia...será q eles queriam a seqüestrar para a máfia fará finalmente se vingar totalmente de seu pai?

Seu pai, era um homem honrado,honesto e bondoso...foi assassinato só pq ajudava pessoas carentes?  
e sua mãe tão gentil,meiga e educada com td...Morreu pq não queria seu amado marido morto por algo tão banal  
A onde esse mundo vai parar?  
Derepente começou a pensar em Seiya, o beijo, a forma como ele a tratou, as palavras q q dizia para Mino ecoavam em sua cabeça  
no começo ele não parecia legal a perturbando

Ficou lá sozinha pensando em tds q ali conheceu...tds super 10  
mais os q ganhavam era as brigas de Ikki e Hyoga  
FLASHBACK

-Ikki já chega (dizia Hyoga)  
- Cala a boca pato de panela (mostrando a língua)  
- IKKI!(hyoga estava muito bravo não era um dia bom pra ele)

- Como é aquela musiquinha do pato?  
-Para com isso...(hyoga parecia q ia explodir)  
-há...lembrei...  
´´Lá vem a pato pata ti pata co lá QUEH QUEH  
Lá vem o pato para ver o q q há  
O pato pateta pulou no caneco, subi na galinha bate no mareco  
Pulou do puleiro em cima de um sapo foi tantas q fez q acabou cozinhado  
(Nota: a musica naum é assim é q eu esqueci e inventei algumas partes sem graça)-ikki ria sem para e Hyoga jazia vermelho de vergonha e raiva  
FIM DO FLASHBACK

Eles a faziam se animar para ali sair

Ela olhou p/ a janela e a luz da esperança acendeu

Reunindo forças elas foi a janela, a janela estava enterrada seria difícil a abril

Após algumas tentativas ela consegue abril a janela , como ela é pequena ela passaria com muita facilidade(lembrando q a Saori tem 1,55 e pesa 44 kilos, magrinha naum?0.0)

Ela olhou pra fora i a luz da esperança apagou(Nota: é q eu vi uma vela acesa e apagueilembrando da vela e ela assoprando)

Ela se encontrava no 5º andar, dificilmente sobreviria a queda  
(Nota:Pq ela dificilmente sobreviria?vou explicar lá nas notas)  
suspirando ela escorregou pela parede fria sem nenhuma esperança

Ela ouve um barulho do lado de fora e sem pensar muito ela olha  
Seu coração palpita de alegria, era a policia!

Ela se lembra do disseram, ´´ A policia já estava atrás dela

- Policiaaaaaaaaaaaa aquiiiiiiiiiiii

A policia não ouve seu grito, e com td q podia e com coração ela grita  
- Policiaaaaa me tira daqui, por favor!

Esse berro ecoou por td a escola quem não ouvi-se estava seriamente precisando lavar as orelhas.

A policia q estava atenta ouve e vê a garota no 5 andar e como são eficientes( só se for lá no Japão ��''''''')já avisam para os policias q estava dentro da escola vistoria junto com funcionários

Ela não agüentava de felicidade era muito bom pra ser realidade.

Ela estava na janela deixando o vento tocar seu belo rosto lhe fazendo carinho, e vêm mais uma lembrança das brigas de Ikki e Hyoga  
FLASHBCK

Duas semanas se passam depois da musica do pato pati ti ,Hyoga vai pra praia e voltou td queimado,ou melhor assado, Ikki q não ia perder essa chance pediu ajuda para Shiryu e June

Logos após um tempo os 3 aparecem nossa frente e começam a cantar  
Sh e Ik – Panela ,panela o q q tem na panela  
June- Um pato, um pato Assado  
Sh e Ik – Assado , Assado , um pato assado  
June – Vermelho, vermelho  
Sh e Ik – parecendo um tomade  
June – pelando, pelando ele ta a pegando fogo  
Sh e Ik – Apaga , Apaga, então apaga  
June joga um balde de água em cima do Hyoga

Não tinha como não rir um Hyoga totalmente molhado e os 3 dançando hula e o pobre coitado do hyoga td ensopado

SH,IK e June – Pato ensopado, pato ensopado  
FIM DO FLASHBACK

Finalmente estaria livre dali, ninguém iria lá agora pq concerteza seria preso , foi quando bate em sua cabeça fazendo ela desmaiar e cair para fora da janela

Um traço acontece uma mão a segurou, era forte e sedosa ele ouve alquem a chamar sente sendo abraçada e um enorme calor q a deixa em paz e sentindo-se segura, ai ela desmaia totalmente nem sentindo nem ouvindo nd

Notas Da Autora:  
Gostaria de agradecer aqueles q vizeram o favor de ler minha historia e deixaram um comentário ou Reviwns sei lá o nome dessa birosca

**Camille Castle**:haaaaaa q bom q minha historia pelo menos serve pra melhorar o humor de alguém...acho q essa mesmo a saori estando presa foi bem divertida lembrando da musica e do hyoga ensopado rsrsrsrsrs  
**Mary Ogawara**: zoei o pato muito?eu adoro fazer ele e o Ikki brigando eles são 1000  
**Pri Gilmore** : pri sei q seu aniversario já passou eu ateh mandei um recadinho pelo orkut  
mais então eu dedico esse texto pra vc  
´´Lá vem a pato pata ti pata co lá QUEH QUEH  
Lá vem o pato para ver o q q há...  
**Bianca Potter** : aiiiiiiiii amiga eu fiz uma baita merda quando foi colocar os recados no outro texto pq ele tbm era pra vc mais como eu fiz a burrice de esquecer eu dedico esse pra vc e pra Pri por causa do niver dela(Parabéns de novo Pri)

eu tbm vou deixar um recadinho pra Luka Mel: oieeeeeeeeee suas historias são muito boas gostaria de um dia poder ter contado com vc naum sendo atirada mais vc tem Msn?caso tenha me passa o seu msn ou pega com a Mary ou a Pri ou a Bia o meu eu gostaria muito de poder conversar com tds vcs (há caso vc nunca recebeu algum comentário meu foi pq eu sempre esqueço de escrever as vezes eu tenho q voltar duas vezes na pagina pra lembrar ''''' mais eu adoro aquela q a saori vai casar e o seiya fica mo arara eu li lá na casas das fics)

haaaaaaa será q eu posso montar um fã clube de vcs? Fã Clube Seiya Angels...serio vcs merecem q com o tanto de gente q gostam das suas historia acho q iria lotar de gente posso?posso?posso?posso?pulando de alegria ou uma comunidade no orkut? 100 Seiya Angels euuuuuuuuuuu querooooooooooo montarrrrrrrrrrrrrr... cai da cadeira aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii drogano chãoisso só acontece comigo ��''''

uma luz faz um homem aparecer atrás dessa cena, ele era nd menos q Seiya, lá estava com seu sorriso maroto q me faz dereter só vc mesmo Marianne eu q estava parecendo uma manteiga voa em cima dele agarrando e beijando ele solllllllllllllltaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ele atrás de seiya aparece uma feiosa jovem com curtos cabelos pretos, sem nem pensar me viro pra ela Sai pra lá mocreia... a outra q bufava de raiva grita horaaaaaaaaaaa sua... dou um tapa na cara dela vai cagar vc naum possa de uma mosca morta

Se vc tbm odeia Mosca morta entre pro clube  
ela é uma mosca nojenta...

Aff hoje eu viajei na batatinha  
Bjssssss  
MaryAthena  
Atheninha-san   
Minako Kido  
Minako Aino  
Cinthya Ogawara etc...

pq ela sobreviveria bem com a sorte dela ela teria um traumatismo craniano...o q eh isso?...bem o traumatismo eh causado quando sofremos um acidente e demos perda de alguma parte da cabeça...e concerteza ela teria um trauma muito mais serio por causa da altura...tem gente de cair na calçada assim andando tem um traumatismo e morre e parada eh seria...


End file.
